headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vega System
| continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = Vega Vega system Vega star system | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = Sector 2828 | suns = Star 732 Green Lantern Corps: Recharge 3 (01-2006); Written by Geoff Johns and Dave Gibbons. Artwork by Patrick Gleason. | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Okaarans; Tamaraneans | poi = Changralyn; Citadel Homeworld; Okaara; Rashashoon; Tamaran | 1st = Detective Comics #256 }} The Vega Star System is a fictional stellar system featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It plays a major role in many of DC's cosmic-themed titles such as Green Lantern and the Omega Men. Its earliest known appearance is in a Silver Age tale called "The Captive Planet" from ''Detective Comics'' #256 in June, 1958. History The star system of Vega is the original home of the Citadel and was the base of operations for the Omega Men. Vega is home to the Psions, an alien race who were experimented upon by the Maltusians. In time, they learned how to master the technology the Maltusians left behind when they immigrated to Oa. When the Psions tried to make contact with their creators, the Guardians of the Universe expressed remorse over their actions and disappointment that the Psions had not learned any understanding from the technology. The Guardians sent them to Vega in the hopes that they could develop in peace, but the Psions grew to hate the Guardians. To prevent any further interference on their part, the Guardians added a law to the Book of Oa forbidding them and their agents, the Green Lantern Corps, to enter the Vega System. As a result, the system became a refuge for criminals and aggressive entities. Vega is also of critical importance to the activities of the Spider Guild and represents a major Guild nest. The Vega star system has dozens of planets, hundreds of races, thousands of cultures, and trillions of sentient beings. Ravaged by centuries of warfare. Several years into the 21st century, the Vega System came under the influence of Lady Styx, who absorbed the system into her empire. Omega Men Vol 2 1 (12-2006); Written by Andersen Gabrych. Artwork by Henry Flint. Her army of Darkstars who were empowered by the suit, killed any unbelievers in the Vega System. Omega Men Vol 2 2 (01-2007); Written by Andersen Gabrych. Artwork by Henry Flint. The Vega System was freed from her control after her defeat and apparent death at the hands of Brainiac 2 and the Omega Men. Omega Men Vol 2 6 (05-2007); Written by Andersen Gabrych. Artwork by Henry Flint. Just prior to the War of Light, it was revealed that the real reason that Vega was forbidden was due to a deal made with Larfleeze, the wielder of the Orange light of avarice. The pact stipulated that Guardians would not enter Vega while Larfleeze would be allowed to wield the Orange light in peace, as long as it stayed buried on Okaara. Green Lantern Vol 4 39 ((04-2009); Written by Geoff Johns. Artwork by Philip Tan. When Larfleeze declared the treaty null and void, the Guardians enacted the Fourth Law in the Book of Oa, which provided them jurisdiction in the Vega star system. This brought them and the Green Lantern Corps into conflict with the Orange Lantern Corps. Green Lantern Vol 4 40 (05-2009); Written by Geoff Johns. Artwork by Jonathan Glapion. Points of Interest Planets ; Changraylyn ; Citadel Homeworld ; Euphorix ; Okaara ; Rashashoon ; Slagg ; Tamaran Characters from the * Koriand'r Notes & Trivia See also * Appearances of the Vega Star System External Links * Appearances * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 References